Project:Chat/Logs/11 March 2017
12:33 Hey bot thingey are you here as Ursuul???? 12:33 You have 10 seonds to respond 12:33 *seconds 12:33 k bye 01:11 Hey 01:16 Hi 03:12 Guys? Anyone there? 03:40 testing testing 1 2 3 03:40 hm damn chat not fixed 04:11 Hi! 04:11 hi 04:12 Does it say i'm afk now? 04:12 Err... not yet ._. 04:12 Oh, wait. 04:12 When did you take that glichy chat pic on Ursuul's wall? 04:14 Skye? 04:14 You there? 04:17 hi 04:17 #lag 04:18 hoi 04:18 Lag? 04:18 04:21 perfectly normal. 04:22 Why am i talking to myslef ;_; 04:29 Dammit SR y u keep doing dat 04:29 Ok I'm back. 04:30 Uh. 04:32 NOOOOOOO! 04:42 Hi! 04:43 Hi again! 04:43 hi 04:43 As i was saying- 04:43 Why is your font red? 04:44 What!? your font is red 04:44 OH! It's a ping phrase! 04:44 04:44 Ping phrase? 04:44 04:44 What's that 04:45 Wait ima search it up on google (lenny) 04:45 Top. What's your ping phrase? When it appears in Chat, you will be notified, if your sound is up. 04:45 oh. 04:45 Test 04:46 So if i have 'hi' in my ping phrase box, every time somone says hi i will be notified. 04:46 OH 04:46 Nice 04:46 You said hi, so i was notified. 04:46 Ima test it out 04:47 What should i say? 04:47 Test for ping phrase! 04:47 Test for ping phrase 04:47 Did it work? 04:47 Never mind him. 04:47 Ye 04:47 Cool! 04:47 SR always does that >__< 04:48 But ping phrases should be short. Here are mine: 04:48 Skye 04:48 Hi 04:48 Hello 04:48 Got it 04:49 What should we talk about? 04:50 Noooooo! 04:50 If this is being logged, I'm just talking to myself. 07:21 hio 07:21 anyone 07:21 im focken lonely 11:42 it would build a great space tetrahedron? 11:43 if would build a great space tetrahedron 11:44 panzer, matrix, coloboma, final? 11:46 Message Wall:ZathusTheMageV it free great space tetrahedron? 11:48 far lands? 11:52 i like eating bread? 11:53 Minecraft - Far Lands 12:04 Hi, 12:04 Minecraft - Far Lands 12:04 watching youtube 12:15 Far Lands in Indev and InfDev? 12:27 Adoption:Blocks Mine - Kongregate 12:28 Adoption:meowcat5 Account 12:41 Adoption:dead 12:41 oh,no it block miner can't connecting 12:41 Fuckbye 01:16 hello 01:16 bye 01:34 What is your problem Ozziene 01:35 hm you're not here goddbye then 01:38 Hm, all alone. 01:38 Good. 12:41 oh,no it block miner can't connecting 12:41 Fuckbye 01:16 hello 01:16 bye 01:34 What is your problem Ozziene 01:35 hm you're not here goddbye then 01:38 Hm, all alone. 01:38 Good. 01:49 hello 01:50 test 01:53 aysha 01:53 ursuul 01:53 wot 01:53 kitty is abusing power in the mope.io wikia, go to off topic board 01:53 save me from trouble 01:53 I know 01:53 I’ve been getting ready to send them a message 01:53 I have been going through the deletion logs to make sure what you said was true 03:48 ... 04:19 block miner is disconnected D': 04:19 free or deads 04:19 uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh... 04:20 if block miner disconnected :( 04:20 Be can't connecting on block miner 04:22 A Secret Link:http: //diepio.wikia.com/VIM HAJU 04:22 A Secret Link: http://diepio.wikia.com/wik/vom oza 04:23 no 04:25 Youtube: THE NEW MINECRAFT FAR LANDS GLITCH! 04:29 Youtube: SCARY GLITCH FOUND in Minecraft!? 04:36 Youtube: The Edge of Minecraft - map limits 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:41 04:42 it but that " " 04:53 goodbye 04:53 ok. bye user 06:33 testing again 06:33 testing testing 1 2 3 06:34 (grin) 06:34 ( \o ) 06:34 hmmmm 06:34 pretty good 06:35 Ozziene, I need you if you're there 06:35 say "Aysh" 06:36 (party) 06:36 Oh my gosh, they did it 06:36 They fixed chat 10:12 well 10:12 let me get the source 10:12 for DCoW 10:12 so you can lookie 10:12 kk 10:13 MediaWiki:Illuminati.js 10:13 I didn’t choose the name lol 10:14 They're also importing ChatTags. Wut 10:14 What is going on here. 10:14 dude I have no idea 10:16 <Özün Oldun> gotta make sure bot works in this Chat so that I can port the log over to diep.io 10:16 I'm really tempted to fork ChatTags to CoHDev and fix the doc-ready binder issue. I'm pretty sure that's a big part of these errors. 10:17 what’s stopping you? 10:17 Laziness. 10:17 o I thought it was a moral reason lol 10:17 can rel8 10:17 And the fact that I have about three other projects to work on as well. 10:18 Pssh "moral reason" 10:18 I steal code like there's no tomorrow. 10:18 Idunno, like “maybe I shouldn’t steal this code” 10:18 lol 10:19 Nah, I give proper attribution where needed. 10:19 Why is DCoW importing their own version of CT with CT? That makes no sense. 10:19 Chap forgot to remove the duplicate 10:19 I assume that the modified version overrides the imported version 10:20 Yeah, it's placed after the vanilla import. 10:20 Maybe you should try importing their version. 10:20 will do 10:20 Or removing it altogether. I dunno. 10:20 meanwhile I’ll remove the dulicate 10:20 duplicate* 10:20 ah, Özün Oldun just logged 10:20 looks like it’ll work 10:21 Noice 10:21 brb editing the highlighted thread 10:21 dew it 10:24 done 10:24 how much you wanna bet no one shows up cuz of confusion? 10:25 Pretty likely. Maybe make a second highlighted thread? 10:25 Or use Bannerzzzz 10:25 o 10:25 nu second highlighted thread, but banners iz gud idea 10:26 Actually probz won't work, if people have clicked the banner away. The cookie is stored for three days. 10:26 welp 10:26 might as well dewit anyway 10:26 or unhighlight & re-highlight da thread 10:26 Not much I can do about that either. Cookies are cookies. 10:26 That might work. 10:27 people will be pissed lol but whatevs 10:27 not my fault Fandom can’t fix shiet ;-; 10:27 Told you. I blame Rappy. 10:28 ey, shouldn’t you be eating? Or do you have mess halls that only open at certain times? 10:29 Pssh, mess halls. I live at home son (for now at least). 10:29 Yeah, I'll probz go make dinner in a second. 10:29 I lived on-campus for only a month, UVA 10:29 loved it but am poor 10:30 :( On-campus life is da best. 10:30 If you can get back on campus, do it. 10:30 Will try. I like the schedule freedom of online classes though, it lets my sleep schedule get as crazy as I want 10:31 Yeah, speaking of that, for the longest time I was convinced you were living in the UK. Your sleep schedule is janked yo. 10:31 Janked af. 10:31 I saw, I wuz stalking that thread 10:31 Classic. Should have guessed as much. 10:31 apparently I can’t call people lads :( 10:32 ^ That to had me confused. 10:32 too* 10:32 Now shuddup, gotta get dinner. I'll be back at 6. 10:32 cya 10:32 kthxbye 10:35 <Özün Oldun> hoi 10:35 <Özün Oldun> ur early 10:35 <Özün Oldun> lol 10:59 welcome to the Sandbox lads 11:06 Sizable crowd tonight I see. 11:06 lol 11:07 last time it took 20 minutse 11:07 I just sat here thinking it was a horrible idea 11:07 then they all came in a huge wave 11:07 Well, in some countries, it's rude to arrive right on time. 11:08 I'm sure that's their justification. 11:08 wo 11:08 wot* 11:08 is that an actual thing 11:08 Yeah, I believe in Ecuador and Peru and such, if you arrive right on time, it means you're too eager. 11:09 I mean 11:09 I’m not a homophobe 11:09 but that’s kinda gay 11:09 savage af 11:09 Chat lagged real bad for a moment there. 11:09 yknow, maybe if I was going to install a bunch of chat scripts that didn’t work, I should’ve installed Tick Tack Toe 11:09 o 11:10 didn’t notice :/ 11:10 Is that a thing? 11:10 yeah apparently 11:10 *facepalm* 11:10 my friend Teamerz said I should install it 11:10 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 11:10 I told him, now this was months ago when our chat was never dead, “no one will ever be bored enough to play that” 11:11 Oh man, it is a thing. And Dess wrote it too. Wow. 11:11 lmao 11:11 Install that asap. 11:12 might as well, I figure one more feather won’t break the camels back 11:12 brb installin’ 11:12 Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse: DoTheHarlemShake 11:13 lol 11:13 there’s a bunch I think 11:13 In this case, ignorance actually is bliss. 11:14 Heh. So lad, you have meh undivided attention for the Sandbox. What do YOU want to see me break on the Wiki next? 11:14 Break mah wall. 11:14 o 11:14 brb 11:14 but I already did tho 11:14 On Diep, not CoHDev. 11:14 Gotta break all teh walls. 11:15 One day lad, one day. I’m on a tight schedule when it comes to destruction though, I’m sure you understand. 11:15 Community Council threads just take up so much of my time 11:15 I love how you tried some damage control by removing that thread on my Council wall. :P 11:16 The link to the thread is now appended to your CoHDev masthead. You can't hide from the truth. 11:16 Lmao wasn’t even damage control. I just couldn’t keep looking at the “things are going well” title 11:16 the irony just hit me too hard 11:16 It /was/ too perfect. 11:17 I swear to god I laughed & cried so much I was snorting 11:17 Only you could find a way to mess up that monstrously. 11:17 just the insanity of it all 11:17 well I mean 11:17 I DID break my own CC wall 11:17 trying to figure out what went wrong 11:17 luckily no one but Councilors can see that :) 11:17 Dude same. I was dying when I saw the "oh dear god not again" because somehow I /knew/ you had fubar'ed in some epic manner. 11:17 You in a pickle or something? 11:18 nah lass 11:18 we’re just laughing at myself 11:18 Just Urthpuuhl being a dingus as always. 11:18 you can’t see my screwups cuz you’re not council though :3 11:18 yup 11:18 op op 11:18 I tried to get SR to join Council 11:18 wikia council is a conspiracy 11:18 hiding teh truth from uz peeps 11:19 that’s actually an accurate description of what’s happening 11:19 ONE DAY - the government corruption will fall 11:19 (doubt) 11:19 wait for real? 11:19 yeah we aren’t allowed to tell you anything 11:19 had to sign a contract, NDA 11:19 There have been so many times I've wanted to spill some beans doe. :/ 11:19 oh well that part's obvious 11:19 ME TOO! 11:19 I wanted to tell SR about the.... 11:19 well 11:19 nothing 11:19 well no shit - because it makes you seem cool 11:19 ;) 11:19 It sucks bruh. 11:20 srsly though a lot of these ideas would be helpful to have my Admins know about, so we could prepare 11:20 Which is why I’ve been trying to get them to Join Council 11:20 honestly, even if you told me some of the secret things wikia was doing behind our backs, I honestly wouldn't care because I never trusted fanDumb to begin with 11:20 both so that I could talk to them & so that we would have a stronger collective voice 11:20 Staff might go for it; they've been recruiting like crazy lately. 11:20 ^ 11:20 That’s what I told SR 11:21 he was basically like “eh” 11:21 he's not ready to make the jump? 11:21 nope 11:21 i don't blame him 11:21 he prefers the blue pill 11:21 I don't have enough attention capacity to give to the council anyways 11:21 literally you’re only required to participate twice a month 11:21 You don't have to contribute that often. 11:22 I barely have enough to give to our own wiki lol 11:22 ^ 11:22 LAZINESS > all other demands 11:22 like most people don’t even contribute twice a month 11:22 like Atvelonis hasn’t contributed once since I joined 11:22 I thought I’d be able to get to know him a bit 11:22 nope 11:22 wait, if you're supposed to contribute twice a month, and you don't, why aren't ya fired or some crap? 11:23 not worth it 11:23 Fandom only fires people if they’re dead for months 11:23 it'd definitely be worth it to me 11:23 twice a month is nothing - I'd be harping yo asses on those deadlines 11:23 lol 11:23 go for it m9 11:23 no I meant if I was the manager of the council 11:23 or whatever manager position there is 11:23 if there even is one 11:24 there isn’t any leadership or council structure 11:24 it’s just Staff 11:24 Yeah there's poor BertH 11:24 so it's a free for all? 11:24 ^ 11:24 poor Bert 11:24 I have given him so much grief 11:24 I’m pretty sure he may end up suicidal 11:24 I figured one of the official heads would be the manager to keep everyone in check 11:24 He and Rappy have you on some sort of blacklist. 11:24 ^ 11:24 me? 11:24 Also Sm, the type of people they allow in are usually chill 11:24 or ursuul 11:24 me & Count 11:24 Urthphuul 11:25 well, only Rappy hates count 11:25 both Rappy & Bert hate me 11:25 why does he hate you? 11:25 WHY DO PEOPLE HATE YOU TWO 11:25 Because I destroy his threads & double post on his wall :3 11:25 Code reasons. I made him approve a lot of duplicate code. 11:25 double posting is nothing to complain about 11:25 same here 11:25 I routinely make him approve dozens of identical copies of code 11:25 Same. lulz 11:26 if someone complains about double posting, they deserve to be run over by a bus and then shot immediately. 11:26 he actually has edited most of my mediawiki pages at some point 11:26 because he was tired of my shit & turned the raw code into imports 11:26 oh cause you both do that mass export crap 11:26 riiiight 11:26 forgot about that 11:26 anyway Sm 11:26 since this is a Sandbox 11:26 you got any topics? 11:27 anything you want of ol’ Ursuul 11:27 wait this is a senior council (v2.0) meeting? 11:27 kappa 11:27 no lol it’s sandbox 11:27 w:c:diepio:Project:Sandbox 11:27 I just came to watch a bunch of dumbasses kill each other (popcorn) 11:28 :/ 11:28 I came to silently judge everyone. 11:28 (sad2) 11:28 I came because I thought people actually wanted to show up 11:28 (sad) 11:28 I mean, I didn't say I wasn't going to be one of those dumbasses fighting 11:28 (eh) 11:28 lol 11:29 like we had almost 20 people last time 11:29 I posted an update for Zeach on the subreddit 11:29 https://www.reddit.com/r/Diepio/comments/5yva2u/results_so_far_on_the_diepio_wikias_opinion_poll/ 11:29 ignore the first comment 11:29 yeah it’s pretty even 11:29 half hate it half love it 11:29 I personally despise it with a passion 11:29 I put in the suggestion about an option to toggle the theme 11:29 same here 11:29 Same. 11:29 new theme looks terrible on my tv monitor 11:29 although to be fair you don’t notice it as much while playing 11:29 since my contrast is cranked up to 100% 11:30 it slows down PC tho 11:30 slows down? 11:30 boi - all it was was a color palette swap 11:30 yeah my game is noticeably slower 11:30 then he changed other shit too 11:30 the scheme won't cause lag 11:30 it 11:30 it's just changed values 11:31 (eh) 11:31 I haven’t updated the emotes here since October 11:31 (itslegit) 11:31 o hey 11:31 I was wrong 11:32 man last time I could barely get things done because there was so many people 11:32 :( 11:32 All mah scripts just disappeared. Hold up. 11:32 wot 11:32 rip 11:32 (crying2) 11:33 Wut is happening with mah code 11:33 didn’t you write it (grin) 11:33 ....shuddup 11:33 WAT IZ HAPPENING???? -Medic, 2016 11:34 ohey I just got an email 11:34 rip Chat User Page Button 11:35 Things still ain't working despite the removal of that script. 11:35 hmmm 11:35 script purge? 11:36 I'm just gonna cry in a corner until cache is updated. 11:36 Where da party at? 11:36 no where 11:36 party never started ;-; 11:36 man this is embarassing 11:36 ain’t gonna do a sandbox for a while 11:37 ye 11:37 no idea why nobody showed up 11:37 Prolly location switch. 11:37 *shrugs* 11:37 last time we had almost 20 peeps so I figured many would want to show up 11:37 yeah 11:37 yeah 11:37 dw chat is empty 11:37 chat bugs 11:37 lol 11:37 yeah simultaneously 11:37 anyway welcome to da lame party Aysh :) 11:38 what’s your topic lass 11:38 lol 11:38 Oh fuck 11:38 *hides in a corner* 11:38 I don't have one rn lol 11:38 No one brought a topic. Classic. 11:38 welp 11:38 nobody does (eh) 11:38 we do have 11:38 How about..........PIZZA 11:38 ONE 11:38 topic 11:38 that was on the talk page 11:38 (Eh) 11:38 PIZZZAAAAAAA IZ YUMMMM 11:39 It’s about, the Style Guide, about how we never finished it 11:39 we were so sick of writing rules that we let it sit by the wayside 11:39 I mean, CoH is- 11:39 feckin hell 11:39 Oh yeah, I saw that guide for about two seconds 11:39 then realized I already knew it 11:39 There's a guide? 11:40 but It’s actually kind of important, because a lot of pages are in second tense, with “yous” & “Is” 11:40 well yeah 11:40 it’s not done 11:40 but it’s there, linked in the top nav 11:40 Worst bureaucrat evar. 11:40 True - second person is terrible 11:40 which now that I’m on Council I know that no one looks at it 11:40 well tbh Count when I came back to power my goal was to have very few rules 11:40 I said I would write an emoticon page if emoticons and chat game back good th- 11:40 nvm 11:40 make things more of a Common Law esque area 11:41 but everyone kept asking what the rules were, so we drafted them 11:41 now no one reads them :/ 11:41 You're doing fine, Ursuul 11:41 yes we do 11:41 uh 11:41 *ugh 11:41 can we have a happy topic plz 11:41 Aye I know. I like it this way tbh, it allows me to point at some rules whenever any upstarts ask why I banned them. 11:41 I've got one 11:41 I can just point them at the rules list I know they didn’t read; I’m like the american legal system 11:41 Weren't you the only one who demanded rules, Ursuul? 11:41 Nope 11:42 I was originally for Common Law-esque rule 11:42 but Aysh 11:42 after that dumb thing you blew up about with captain 11:42 please, your topic 11:42 nuh nuh smg 11:42 - 11:42 ummm ok 11:42 what dumb thing? 11:42 Aysh go on 11:42 let's talk about Zeach, what the updates might mean, and smg's post on reddit 11:43 hmmm 11:43 the promotion and how you wanted only yourself to give promotions - EVEN THOUGH I specifically said I was joking, yet he gave it to me anyways, albeit it giving me absolutely no power in the long run 11:43 and the "new style" TM 11:43 Alright, anything specific? 11:43 oh the new Style 11:43 Sm, that was because you honestly hadn’t earned it. 11:43 You have since then. 11:43 no, nothing specific, it's meant to be broad 11:43 But at the time you were not doing much of anything. 11:43 tru tru - but I told captain I was kidding 11:43 brb gotta check something 11:43 also I would prefer if we didn't talk about that until the dramatic stuff is over 11:43 Cya lad 11:43 k, CoH 11:44 it's not like the power gap was huge anyways - if anything it was nothing 11:44 since sentinel got blown up 11:44 yay 11:44 and interns are non-existent now 11:44 At the time it was rather large, Discussion Mod powers can do a lot. 11:44 hi 11:44 more peeps 11:44 We have two Interns, hello Ultra. 11:44 this is alright 11:44 did i miss anything 11:45 Not much Ultra, we were just starting to get into the topics. 11:45 we’ll come back to Style Guide after Aysh has her topic. 11:45 at the time it was still nothing - I barely close threads, and I barely highlight threads. After you take away those two things, there's nothing left but a cool word on your user page ._. 11:45 aye 11:45 Yes but you have the potential to use a lot with it; it’s not about what you did, but what you were able to do. 11:46 able to do what? sit back and continue to do nothing? lol 11:46 Anyway, can we close that & move on to the updates & Zeach & Reddit n such? 11:46 Sm, you know what Disc Mods can do �� 11:46 yes - but you forgot my laziness 11:46 Again that is not relevant. 11:46 LAZINESS > all other demands 11:46 forget it - you're taking this too seriously 11:47 did ya see the �� 11:47 no cause I have a blank box 11:47 hld on... 11:47 o rite u run a potato (grin) 11:47 no - I just don't have dumb emoji useless fonts installed 11:47 (eh) 11:47 that’s installed by default on all non-potatoes 11:47 so 11:47 (eh) 11:47 ANYWAY 11:48 laptops are potatoes ._. 11:48 this ain't a laptop 11:48 #ROASTED 11:48 Let us discuss the Updates Zeach has been putting out yes? 11:48 sure 11:48 hold up one sec 11:48 They suck. Need we say more? 11:48 ^ 11:48 It looks to- 11:48 dang it 11:48 lol 11:48 I'm- 11:48 more tanks 11:48 The big thing with the update is pictures 11:48 sorry I'm just a little busy 11:48 Nononononoono 11:48 more strategies 11:48 we do need pictures 11:48 we don't need MORE tanks, we need BETTER tanks 11:48 RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 11:48 We currently have pictures of the old color scheme that is not accurate. 11:48 Smg is right 11:49 Ursuul is also right 11:49 We need the Constructor to build wallz 11:49 i can start doing an overhaul 11:49 well everyone agrees that the new scheme sucks anyways 11:49 ye see, I could be a much more useful asset to the wiki if i could only SCREENSHOT things 11:49 Of? Of the pictures? 11:49 WAIT A MINUTE 11:49 I have an idea 11:49 so sorry- 11:49 the new classes' color scheme 11:49 Do tell Sm 11:49 ^ 11:49 What if.... we make it so that BOTH schemes for tanks can be viewed 11:50 in the infobox 11:50 Tabbers. 11:50 lol that is the plan 11:50 like two tabs 11:50 XD 11:50 It’s not a pain. 11:50 oh, so like 11:50 It’s a really good idea. 11:50 once you do one - you copy and pastre 11:50 .what? 11:50 tab 1 would be current 11:50 I never said it was pain? 11:50 yes 11:50 it would show the new color scheme 11:50 tab 2 would be original 11:50 I said plan Ursuu; 11:50 tab 1 is default new scheme, tab 2 is secondary old scheme 11:50 ^ 11:50 sounds good 11:50 then maybe 11:50 I like this idea 11:50 but Ursuul 11:50 for SOME tanks 11:51 It's been done on other official wikis 11:51 like Predator, we could add 11:51 why do you think I said it was a pain lol 11:51 hold on let me find an example 11:51 Count 11:51 I said "that's basically the plan" 11:51 just not the tabs 11:51 the predator's very first design 11:51 Yes. 11:51 the tabs is gr8 11:51 that would save so much space 11:51 Do you know how we could set it so that by default the template stayed the same, but when signifying image2 it turns into the tabber? 11:51 http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuki_Asuna 11:52 Just to make it clear, I hate SAO 11:52 Also Aysh I am currently attempting to ignore my fuckup lol 11:52 how can it be so hectc in here when there's only- 11:52 but they have the example I was looking for 11:52 making it real hard to sweep this under the rug 11:52 That's basic tabber behavior, if I understand you correctly. 11:52 :/ 11:52 um 11:52 there's also tabbers on the rwby wiki 11:52 bad link 11:52 lol Ursuul 11:52 Shoot, 11:52 count ur link is broke 11:52 I mean, without the tabber showing up at all. 11:52 http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuki_Asuna 11:53 7 minutes left 11:53 whoops 11:53 If you set up a tabber the first tab always shows up, then adding content to the second makes the second tab show up 11:53 There it is. 11:53 do any of yall watch pax? 11:53 I want the first tab, that you click, to not show up until two tabs are designated. 11:53 sorry to go off topic 11:53 No I don’t. 11:53 PAX East anyone? 11:53 PAX East? 11:54 whatever the hell that is 11:54 Also Ultra, we can stay & talk longer since we have less people than normal. 11:54 If I understand you correctly, you're gonna want two templates bruh. 11:54 kk 11:54 Wait a minute - instead of TWO TABS, why not just have the main 1 tab like normal, but have the secondary old picture underneath the new scheme's picture? 11:54 hmmm 11:54 under 11:54 I mean- 11:54 Aye I can do that, just a pain. 11:54 shit 11:54 I mean ULTRA 11:54 but I guess since we’ll be changing the template to add the pictures we can also change the template 11:54 Search it up 11:54 so it will work 11:54 pax east 11:54 it's cool 11:54 my dream is too go 11:54 oh 11:54 you could have two tabs with the two images, or just one tab with both images stacked vertically. 11:54 right 11:55 second idea 11:55 I dislike the vertical stacking idea. 11:55 (actually can we talk in parantheses) 11:55 ....... 11:55 tru - it looks worse 11:55 (for off topic) 11:55 would take up too much space too 11:55 but easier 11:55 (ursuul disagrees) 11:55 Actually, no, there's probably a way to do what you want Urthphuul. I gotta brush up on mah Vanguard skillz, but it's prolly possible. 11:55 I'll look into it. 11:55 Really? 11:55 Sounds excellent Category:Chat Logs